


Winter Sunrise

by AdrianEnby



Series: Mafuyu x Uenoyama Fluff One-Shots [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianEnby/pseuds/AdrianEnby
Summary: It's the middle of winter. Mafuyu and Uenoyama are off for the school day so they decide to hang out!
Relationships: Mafuyama - Relationship, Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Mafuyu x Uenoyama Fluff One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Winter Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote which was back in Febuary or March so it's not that great but I attempted to revise it a bit. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! :)

It was the middle of winter, and snow had been falling for almost 3 hours now. Mafuyu layed inside his house, thinking of what to do since school had been canceled due to the snow day. He called up Uenoyama to see if he had any plans. 

"Hello?" Uenoyama said as he answered the phone.

"Uenoyama-Kun, wanna hang out?" Mafuyu asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Of coarse Mafuyu! I'd love to," He said eagerly.

"Okay, lets meet at the park by my house," Mafuyu said.

Alright, see you then!" Uenoyama replied.

***20 Minutes later***

Mafuyu sat on a park bench, eagerly waiting for his boyfriend as he watched the snow slowly drifting to the ground. 

"Hey Mafuyu," Uenoyama sat next to Mafuyu smiling slightly.

"Hey Uenoyama-Kun!" Mafuyu smiled, happy to see his boyfriend here with him.

Uenoyama blushed when he saw Mafuyu's cute little smile. It always made him so flustered when he smiled. He looked almost like an innocent little puppy. "So cute!" Uenoyama whispered underneath his breath.

"What should we do?" Mafuyu asked.

"Hmm..." Uenoyama thought about what would be fun to do on snow days. He hadn't really played in the snow since he was a little kid. He missed those days.

"How about we make snow angels!" Mafuyu suggested.

"That would be nice," Uenoyama replied confused, but fine with the idea as long as he was with Mafuyu.

They both layed down in the soft snow, moving their arms and legs as they made their snow angels. They kept making snow angels until they noticed the sun starting to set.

"We should probably start heading home," Uenoyama suggested.

"Aww, but I don't wanna leave you Uenoyama-kun!" Mafuyu said as he gave Uenoyama the little puppy face that he always did.

"How about we have a sleepover, tommorow is saturday so we won't have school." Uenoyama said, hoping that they could spend more time together that night.

"That would be nice," Mafuyu replied "We could go to my house."

"What about my clothes?" Uenoyama panicked a bit.

"You can just use my clothes," Mafuyu said, "I don't mind!"

They headed towards Mafuyu's house. They were starting to get cold, so they were happy that they were going to be going into mafuyu's warm house. They walked in, and sat over by the warm fireplace. (I don't think Mafuyu actually has a fireplace but for the sake of the fanfic he does now I guess) 

"Hey, Mafuyu," Uenoyama looked towards his boyfriend.

Mafuyu tilted his head to signal that he was listening.

"You remind me of a winter sunrise." He said.

"How?" Mafuyu asked, slightly confused.

"In winter, it's like everything's kinda dull. There's no leaves on the trees, or flowers blooming, and it's like everything around you is colorless. But when the sun rises, it's so colorful, and it lightens up the sky with it's beautiful colors and it brings joy into the dullness of the winter." Uenoyama explained. "It reminds me of you because whenever you came into my life it was like a burst of color came into my life. What i'm trying to say is, you make me happy, and have changed me in so many ways, and I could never thank you enough for it."

Mafuyu smiled, then scooted closer to his boyfriend. "I love you Uenoyama-kun," He said.

Uenoyama blushed a bit. "I- I love you too Mafuyu," He replied. The two huddled by the fireplace until they fell asleep, with their head resting gently on each others shoulders. 

(I hope you enjoyed this one like I said I've never really written fanfiction before but I tried my best so I hope you liked it.)


End file.
